Rogue strays
by UtsukushiixxAozora
Summary: When war breaks out in the wolf world the Naruto characters have been forced to help bring it to an end. The Akatsuki on the other hand had dreams to keep it going and to be in control. Rated M for violence. Suck at summaries, read for more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not… no matter how much I try and say I do... own Naruto. I also do not own the wolves as they are the possession of the all mighty God as well as all the animals that may be in this story.

Claimer: I own the ideas, all characters that have been named in this chapter(Yami, Scar and the packs)

Summary: When all hell breaks out in the world of the wolves will the wolves be able to make it right. When Talon joins the Akatsuki she is not only given a new name she is taught to fight.

A/N: I am going to be trying to keep this story up with my other two stories as well as making a new story which is going to be on the Anime, Zoids. Hope you enjoy this small Prologue!

She saw nothing but the sun as it rose over head and the pups that nuzzled neatly into her stomach and she nudged them close to her as she saw the now blackening sky. This was the worst time to have pups and she knew it but she never took back her decision with her mate. Now these where what she had left in this war that had broken out, these tiny bundles of nothing but black, blue and brown fur was all she had left in this world she hated as much as she did.

But still, she loved them. She loved Jett, her mate. And most of all she still loved her life despite this war breaking out between the packs and the wolf race. she gave up on it all as she just lay motionless, weak and close to death with her 4 pups as they try and suckle what milk they could out of her but she knew she didn't have much in her. All she had was the energy she used to move her pups back as she heard the growls of close wolves.

Only one thing went through her mind. _We are dead._

But she was wrong. The wolves passed without even knowing or caring that she hid away in fear, hiding her pups but making sure they could still nurse as she kept her ears peeled for the noise of growling and the ripping and shredding of claws on flesh as the battle roared on.

As the smell of blood got stronger she began to panic for the safety of her pups and she shuffled more and that's when she knew something was seriously wrong. A wet nose poked near her den and she moved back staying quiet still.

"I found someone, Alpha-San!" The wet nose growled as it moved back. It's voice was rough and fierce as she peeked from her spot under the tree roots and she nuzzled the pups further back burying them all deep into the lower parts of the den and soon she was pulled from her spot, sharp teeth around her neck.

They stared down at her but she payed no attention to them as the wolf focused on trying to make them leave but she was too late.

One by one her pups were dragged from the den and she couldn't help but close her eyes as she waited for them to kill them all but nothing like that happened as she heard paws walking their way. She opened her eyes as she looked up at him and gave a sickening growl and he just growled back.

"What do you want with them?" One wolf snarled with her pup in it's mouth and the alpha just smirked and nodded slightly and the wolf gave a deadly smile as it's teeth ripped through the fur, flesh and bones of her tiny bundle of fur and the mother wolf gave a loud yelp as if begging to stop but he didn't until he dropped the lifeless body of the pup on the ground and she gave another long, low whine as her own body fell limp but she still watched the Alpha closely and he gave another growl as he looked at two other of his members and gave a smirk as he moved closer to the Mother Wolf and she looked where he was and noticed that they had missed a pup. _Stay hidden my dear,_ She whined in her head, hoping to see one of her pups living through this.

"Kill them all. Make mother watch before killing her too," He growled and one of the wolves holding a pup whined slightly and he turned to the wolf and growled, "In a war like this there is no time for kind hearts. If you wish to go soft… Leave my pack… NOW!"

But the wolf shook his head as both of the wolves with pups snapped down harder on the necks of the small creatures but one then threw the pup high into air before snapping down harder against it, the last breathe of the pup escaping it's muzzle before it went lifeless and he dropped it, the blood of the hole spilling all over his muzzle and he licked it clean as the other wolf just dropped the pup and looked at the mother wolf and she gave yet another sickening growl as she tried to move but her body was too limp to even give out a proper growl and the wolf that had her pin snapped her paw in her jaws.

"Shut it!" The only female wolf growled at the mother wolf and she gave a little whine and the wolf put her paws on the others muzzle, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Calm down, Yami," One of the others growled at her and she growled back but moved slightly. "All we need to do is kill her. Lets get it over with and head back. Alpha has dinner ready."

Yami gave a grin as her violet purple fur bristled as she snarled and snapped at the other wolves body while one of the males grabbed her legs and snapped them. Then Yami grabbed the wolf by her neck and her jaws shut causing the wolf to yelp as he oesophagus to snap, air unable to end through her causing her body to shut down as her eyes looked from all the wolves and finish on the violet wolf, Yami's silver eyes were the last thing she saw before her body went limp and her final breath escaped her and her heart beat stopped and the wolves looked at her.

"Why couldn't we have done that first? Save her having to die after watching her pups die," One of the wolves said and Yami huffed.

"Tough it up, Scar you Nit. We need to keep this war clean and far. Killing this wolf will make it one less wolf to turn on us in the middle of a battle. It's our pack or her," She snarled and turned to move back to the territory and was greeted by the pack, Scar and the other wolf following closely behind getting licks from the lower ranks of the pack. Yami had the high rank of Sub-Alpha where Scar had the rank of Beta followed by Takeo at the rank of Delta.

This pack was feared across the land and now there was another reason they were to stay a feared pack.

As their welcoming ended Scar took turn back the way they had come. He had the sharpest nose of the lot was the only one to notice there was a hidden pup in the den after killing the mother. He had told his mate but she insisted on letting it die. But he wouldn't just let it die. So as he returned he thought about what could be done about the one surviving pup.

As he poked his nose into the den, after walking about the still bleeding mother and pups, he felt the pup press its nose to his, seeming to be looking for food but he just grabbed it by its scruff and carried it in the opposite way to his pack territory as he entered another packs territory and placed the pup on the ground and gave a quiet howl, hoping the pack would hear the howl and come after he left but he still turned and dashed back to his own pack, wishing the small pup well as he left.

He hoped that in his life he would never have to versus the pup in battle. He would always remember the pups sky blue fur and its lighter blue stomach and its destiny to be curled tail. As Scar ran he heard a wolfs howl back to him and he smile, "You are in good hands. My mother will look after you."

He knew his old pack would look after the pup and he hoped he could say that he saved her when she was only young. And that's what he would say if he knew that his mother had taken the pup in. and she did.

The older wolf looked over the pup and saw that it was only tiny and she watched it as it wiggled, looking for its mothers warmth. Another wolf looked over her shoulder and this young female seemed a lot younger, "She looks merely 3 weeks old. Her eyes haven't even opened. The poor puppy."

"We will take it in. Would you be right to take her into your litter you have now," The elder said softly and looked at the pups fur and sighed softly.

"This one seems a little older then my litter. Will she be ok within mine?" she asked softly and the elder merely nodded and turned to walk away. The young white wolf grabbed the pup within her jaws softly and lifted her, taking her back, deeper into the pack territory where her den was. Inside the den were 5 other pups, not much bigger than the small pup she had in her jaws and as she place the pup down she lay with them and the little stray pup straight away clung to her nipple and suckled at her milk with the others, them not seeming bothered by this new pup.

The mother was slowly drifting into a sleep as she nursed the pups, not bothered by the other pup as she just snuggled in to keep them warm.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Rogue Strays. I do not own the Akatsuki but I do own Talon/Kira. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>It had been just over three years since I was able to open my eyes and ever since then I knew I was different to the pups around me. There were three other litters around me and they were all marked and coloured differently to me so somehow I knew I didn't belong in the pack. I had come to go by the name of Talon and I loved my fur, despite the times when I was picked on before of my different fur.<p>

But then again… they were all the same. The same boring brown fur with the same boring amber eyes and the same boring everything else. This was a boring pack. Right I knew there was a war going on but still. This was annoying. Eating, sleeping and hiding. We were a weak, scared pack. I didn't belong. I wanted to be a warrior!

As the Newest Alpha lead over use he made sure to keep us all in bay but I still had chances to get out and escaped and I planned too. I just needed to make sure I was fed well and ready to run as soon as I could. Which would be soon.

The next meal was being dragged in by the hunters of the pack and i watched the blood carcass being dragged behind them, blood trailing the gravel as they kept going, hauling the dead, lifeless elk in their fangs to the centre of the meadow they lived mostly in. I eyed one wolf. Her name was Kyra. She was the only one of my siblings that has gone anywhere. She was the strongest, quickest, largest and healthiest of the yearlings in the pack.

She was the lead hunter and has been from a young age. Kyra was my role model and all I wanted to do was be like her. To be able to fight as well as she can hunt. We would make the best team around. Fighter and Hunter, Talon and Kyra. We were close friends as it was and had many dreams about being that invincible team we knew we would always make. But Kyra was a mummy's girl and a suck up so she wouldn't leave her pack unless she had too. I would make her leave with me… but I still would leave whether she comes with me or not.

So when it was my turn to eat I ate as much as I could, ripping and shredding the meat from the large elk before chewing, blood spluttering up my muzzle as I munched on food, more and more blood gather on my blue muzzle, seeming to keep the crimson colour it was to begin with.

Many of my siblings watched me munch away as they did also. When I reached the bones I ripped one of its ribcage bones from its chest before the Alpha claimed out time for munching over and I took the still bloody bone to my tree and curled under as I chewed on the bone resting on my paws in front of me and I heard soft paw pads and they got closer and I looked to see the deep brown eyes of Kyra as she looked down at me with a smile, "How's my sister doing?"

"I don't believe that, Kyra, you know that," I said simply as I kept chewing on the bone, despite the fact that Kyra was watching me closely and I sighed and I looked at her, "Why out of the whole pack and I the only lighter coloured coat. My fur is as blue as the sky and I'm the only one."

"Because you are special, Talon. You are the magic of our pack. Mother believe you are going to go far in our pack," She sat beside me and nudged my head and I sighed.

"Not for long," I gained a tilted head for that comment but still I continued, "I'm leaving at sunset. This pack isn't for me, Kyra. You can come if you want to… but I don't see why you would want to. You have it great here."

"And so do you, you ungrateful Sod!" She growled at her and I flinched at her growl and her words and I lowered my ears but said nothing and she growled again before moving away from me like I was nothing anymore and I sighed again.

I sat under the tree for hours, chewing and biting at the bone that may be my last meal and as I stood up to the now setting sun I looked about. Kyra and Douncey were on guard but Douncey was useless so he would be easy to get away from but Kyra… she wasn't going to let me by so easily. But then I heard it… the sounds of growling. Then I smelt it… the smell of wolves. Then it happened… an attack on our pack. I didn't know how to fight despite my desire to be a fighter so all I could do was make a run from it.

By now both Kyra and Douncey were looking at what I was and only Kyra saw me dash between them and to my own safety as the pack perished behind me, fire seeming to cause a blessed bang to the area behind me. Then I turned around and looked to find Kyra and I found her. She was curled on the ground, blood dripping from the muzzle of a wolf above her and I gave a growl but what could I do and as I saw Douncey get thrown against a tree, I heard the snap of his spine, the noise piercing my ears but then I turned and ran. I couldn't watch the rest of my pack die behind me and as I dashed away I saw another pack heading in to attack and I knew I was going to die in this line a run but as I ran they seemed unbothered by me but one main wolf gave me a look. He was old but he still seemed healthy enough. He watched me closely.

I ignored him as I sprinted past them, too fast to even be seen as I just zipped between wolf and it now came to me that this pack was huge, wolves in the tens come past me and the pack had to be at least 100 members big and as I shot through still I eyed them, very few even taking notice of the small blue blur I was.

When I felt safe from the pack I came tumbling to a stop and hit a tree with a yelp and I had a wolf looking at me closely, his eyes were just yellow, so bright they hurt. But what I was more amused with was his fur. It was a odd colour... it was black and white. But not in a normal way. His right side was black, from his face to his tail and the other was white. But he had a tuff of green fur on his head which was ever odder then his fur spilt. He then gave me a growl, "**What do we have here?** Isn't she cute."

I flinched as I moved back. He had two voices… _that's… impossible, _I whined in my head as I tried to shuffle back but I was caught under the paws of another wolf, "Hmm… Your small. Why is Chan so small?"

This one was a even stranger. He was fully black until you got to his face, which was an orangey colour with black… swirls… _Where am I?_ I asked in my head but like normal no answer was given.

I tried to get out but it couldn't. this wolf had me in a death like grip in his paws and I growled slightly and he let go as I jumped up but then I knew I had made a mistake as, around me there were wolves. There were only 12 of them but most of them were all big and bulking. But they all continued with the weird fur colours and styles. Some sat and some stood but they were all in a circle around me.I gave them all a look, my eyes roaming from wolf to wolf, landing on that who seemed to be Alpha as he was standing taller than the rest.

He was larger, like I said and he was a dark orangey colour but had specks of black all over him as though they were like piercings but I knew they were just how his fur was. His eyes were what freaked me out more than anything else. They were a white with rings inside the But his pupils were a reddish colour.

Beside him was who I guessed to be his mate. She seemed to be the eldest female in the whole pack and she was a deeper blue to me and on her head was a white tuff of fur off to the right side of her head and her eye were a deep violet colour that I seemed to adore.

Next to her was the only other female wolf, she wasn't very big but she was still enough to scare me as she seemed to sit low next to Alphas. Her fur was the deepest black I had seen and her fur came over her eyes, completely covering one eye and mostly covering the other but through her fur I saw the blue eyes which were completely odd against her fur.

Then my gaze returned past the Alpha and toward a wolf that sat neatly beside him, his ears stuck back against his head, his coat seemed to be bristled up slightly and it was the same deep orange as the wolf beside him but he seemed to streak with dark, deep blue fur and his stomach was a light blue. His fur was neatly back on his head and his eyes were a deep violet colour also.

Beside the orangey wolf was yellowy blonde wolf that seemed to have a fur style similar to the black wolf but his ears hung back slightly as he looked out closely with his baby blue eyes. His underbelly seemed to be a lighter blonde then his main coat colour.

The next wolf I noticed was standing beside the yellow wolf and he looked stranger than the rest of the wolves. His fur was the main colour of black but down his back was white which did three long streaks down his ribs. The line ran from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. The fronts of his legs were also white and his face was also except for spot of black on his fore head. He looked like a skeleton with pinkie eyes.

The ninth wolf was another strange looking wolf. He a blue also but his blue was different, it was shaded, like he had scales, like he was a fish. His fur seemed silky still but the different shades were making his fur neatly shine against the moon. His eyes were a pitch black colour.

After him was a black wolf who had the deepest of red eyes against the dark of the night. I couldn't see much about this wolf as he blended with the night sky as his fur was more gray then black but there was lighter fur that bristled his chest.

Next to the black female wolf was another wolf and this one seemed to be a crimson red like he had been dipped in blood but I knew that he hadn't been and I ran my eyes over him. His fur on his head seemed spiked and seemed to rest slightly above being over his eyes which where a brownie colour.

The final wolf was of many different colours. His Chest, lower stomach and under tail was white and as were his paws but most of this body was then a brown colour with black running down his back and sides and down the top of his tail. His head and Muzzle were the same black. His eyes suited the colour of his coat as they were a deep emerald colour.

After I finished taking in all the wolves the Alpha stepped closer, his body position staying dominant and his head high as he watched me shuffle down to show my submissive state. It was then that I notice the wolves that followed him forward. The other orangey wolf and the Black Female. They both seemed egger to attack and then the older orange wolf's head moved for command the first off was the young black female, her teeth bared at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out the fitful yelp as the black female had my windpipe in her throat, lifting my body off the ground before slamming it down as I let another yelp and she ripped at my throat roughly before letting go with a growl and I whined as I rolled to my back in submissive way but I said nothing to them as the young orangey male looked over me.

He was even bigger up close and it caused me to roll again onto my stomach, ears back and blood dripping from the bite mark around my neck. It must have been bringing all the wolves in as the smell of my blood wafted the air around them, growls and snarls echoed the area around me and I knew I was in deep shit if I didn't find a way to run and get away. I had been told of this pack. They roamed more than they were in their own territory.

They were fierce, feisty and plain nasty as they fought on to keep themselves alive. I had no idea how I was going to get away but my neck was starting to hurt and I was starting to feel weaker before I notice I was in yet another set of jaws but I didn't even fight. My pack was dead. I deserved to be dead as well… after watching as my best friend and sister die before my eyes.

But then a wolf growled, "Let her be. She is too weak to even both our energy on." I say it was the Alpha because as he finished I was dropped on the ground with a thump as the dirt blew up my nose and I whined in pain as the wolves near me snarled and just walked on me to go back to the line.

The female Alpha barked slightly, "Why are you here? This territory is very rarely trespassed on." Her bark was ever so soft compared to the rest of the them around me. Her bark seemed kind and delicate like a mothers would be then again as Alpha I bet she already was a mother.

"I…I was running from my territory as wolves invaded it. I just want to past through," I whined slightly and slunk back, blood still leaking from the bite.

"And you call yourself a fucking wolf! You're a pest and a disgrace to our wolf kind," the skeleton like wolf growled and moved forward and went to attack before he was snarled back but the Alpha Female and she move forward, motioning for the black female to move away from me and I whined as deep blue wolf walked close to me, her head seeming high still.

"You seem to be a strong wolf. Little training but still strong. Pein…" She turned and looked at the Orangey Alpha and he nodded before moving in and grabbing my scruff and lifting me before placing me down and I yelp but he growled me quiet.

"She would be worth training. How would you think of joining us and being trained as a warrior?" He looked at me and I knew I was dead. It had been my dream to be trained to fight but now it seemed it was happening and I smiled at the Alpha as he moved back.

"I… would love to," I tried to sit up by whined in pain as I fell back down. I knew I was weak with little training but I now somewhere in my line there had been a fighter.

"What is your name?" The Female spoke and nudged me slightly, seeming to be able to move me into a comfortable position without being in pain and she smiled slightly.

"My name is Talon," I said and many wolves just watched me and the Alpha male, Pein, seemed to laugh as he turned to walk away.

"That isn't a scary name. I think Kira(1) is better. Welcome to our Pack, Kira," He said as he walked away and I looked at him closely. I had been given a name from the Alpha and I would now respect that name.

I had a limit of a few hours to heal before I was forced into training but I didn't mind. Those hours got me to learn most of the wolves names. It was sunrise by the time I was made train with the members in the back. I was first to train with the first wolf I met. Zetsu was his name. I learnt that he indeed did have two split personalities and I didn't seem to mind at all as I just worked that he was a member that used his jaws more than anything else.

He was strong and I had a hard time dodging the wolf as he kept coming in to bite me. He only got in two or three small bites as he was asked to not really hurt me. In this lesson I was taught that I had to use my fangs in more ways than just biting the opponent.

I learnt that biting at branches of trees gave you weapons to use against your opponent and to stun them. But I also learnt that tree branches turn your teeth if you aren't careful with your use. I was sad when my lesson with Zetsu was over but I was soon brought into another lesson.

The greyer black wolf went by the name of Itachi. He taught me that just because I had claws and fangs that a battle still comes down to the wolf with the most brains of how to use those weapons. That all wolves should have a strategy before diving into a battle and I then had to fight him, trying to use my head for once. And I did too.

He decided to run at me so I ran back at him and he then turned to hit me from the side but we ended up head butting each other before we both ended up laughing as my head was aching but I didn't mind.

When I was finished training with Itachi the older wolves went hunting for more food so I was left to train with Keite(2), the young orangey wolf, and Shia, the black female. Keite, I found out, was Pein and Konan's, The female Alpha, only surviving pup. He was a fierce fighter, lead within the pack and Shia was always by his side as she was very close to being better than him so the two lead.

Shia was rough when it came to training but she was so good at it that I still listened and followed. The two were set on teaching me how to work in a team but I was amused with it as they never stopped arguing with each other.

"Your useless! Why the hell was I paired with a moron wolf!" she snarled at him and he snarled back and put his tail high as if to say that he was in charge.

"I'm the useless one? Come closer to me and say it!" he snarled again as he stepped closer and I gave a growl as they looked like they were about to start fighting and then they both looked at me, Shia giving me a deathly growl that cause me to sink back a bit.

"Shia. Keite. Stop fighting and get back to training Kira team work," I heard Itachi growl to them and I smiled at him as he walked over, blood spread over his muzzle and as he leaned over me I gave his lower muzzle a lick, taking in a bit of blood that was there. "Time to stop now anyway. It's time for food."

Keite lowered his tail and huffed back and walked over to where the deer had been dragged and I watched as Shia followed him over and sat a small distance away. Then I felt Itachi's gaze on me, "I don't know if your pack did anything like this but we eat in order of importance. Pein, Konan and Keite will eat first. Then the hunters before the rest of us. Due to this and the size of the deer there may not be much left."

I nodded and shuffled down as if I just wasn't hungry anyway. I was taken into the pack. The least I could do was make sure everyone had enough food first. I can always hunt a rabbit if I got hungry. But before I knew it Itachi nudged me up, "Come on. It's our turn."

I plopped back down, "i… I'm not hungry." I said and he sighed before moving to get some food before I was looked at by Konan, her deep violet eyes looking down at me.

"You need to eat, Kira," She said simply and I whined, I still wasn't use to the new name but I was much better than my old name. It was a lot better. But as she spoke to me I shook my head, telling her I wasn't hungry which was as much of a lie as saying that I had wings. My stomach was aching for the desire for food. She shook her head, "Alright."

She then turned and walked away from me as I lay there. After everyone finishes lunch I will get back into training with a growling annoyed stomach but I would ignore it and just make them all happy.

* * *

><p>Kira in Japanese is pronounced 'Killer'<p>

Keite is Pronounced 'kite'

I hope you enjoyed the third chapter as you get to know the characters a little better and get to know that not all of them are the same as wolves.


End file.
